TOW the proposal: what REALLY happened
by jasadin
Summary: Following on from Chandler and Joey’s discussion in the hallway during ‘TOW the proposal’... but then a twist occurs that will change their lives.


**Title: TOW The Proposal: what REALLY happened**

**Author: young-jasadin**

**Fandom: Friends**

**Authors note:**

_Okay, ummmmmmm…_

_Before you read this fic, I just wanted to say that I wrote it a LONG time ago – back when the proposal first aired (so I was about 12 years old at the time). And I didn't change it, only fixed spelling errors, so be nice. Cause I often change tenses at random times. :P_

_It leads up to the proposal just as in the episode, but then a twist occurs…_

_

* * *

_

_Following on from Chandler and Joey's discussion in the hallway during 'TOW the proposal'._

Chandler walked head to the ground into the apartment he shared with Monica, thinking about how badly he had screwed up. He looked up and that the room was filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands of candles all flickering in the dark. So surprised, he fainted to the ground on the way hitting his head sharply on the kitchen bench.

Monica: Chandler! He's dead!

Hearing her voice, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel ran in. Rachel screamed when she noticed Chandler on the ground unmoving then ran over to pull a sobbing Monica into a hug.

Joey (thinking that Chandler was playing a game): Hey Chandler? Can I play?

Phoebe: Yeah, me too?

Monica: I think he's dead.

Joey and Phoebe realising what had happened began to cry too.

Monica made her way over to where Chandler lay.

Monica: He still has a chance.

She checked his pulse, it was very weak.

Monica: Rachel, quickly. Call 911, Joey get me a damp cloth, Phoebe ummm…

She looked helplessly up at her, not knowing what other tasks their were to allocate.

Phoebe: I'll cleanse his aura.

Monica looked relieved. "Right."

She began doing CPR on Chandler and miraculously he began to breathe again, although remained unconscious. Suddenly the door flew open and three medics ran in carrying a stretcher. Chandler was loaded onto it and then taken to hospital in an ambulance, Monica riding with him while the others followed in a taxi.

* * *

**Scene:** In a hospital waiting room.

Rachel, Joey and Phoebe are sitting down. Monica is pacing the room.

Rachel: Sit down Mon, he's going to be fine.

Suddenly Ross runs in.

Ross: Mon, I'm sorry. I just heard. How is he?

Monica ran over and hugged Ross. He held her tight as tears streamed down her face.

Monica: I don't know. The doctors are with him.

She began sobbing; now speaking softly.

Monica: What if he doesn't make it?

Ross: Don't worry, Chandler's strong, he'll pull through.

A doctor walks in.

Monica runs over to him.

Monica: How is he? Let me see him, or my brother will deal with you!

Ross looked worried.

The Doctor smiled at Monica.

Doctor: There's no need for that. Mr Bing, is going to make pleasing recovery, it's just that…

Monica interrupted him.

Monica: Let me see him!

Doctor: I'm guessing that you must be Mr Bing's girlfriend?

Off Monica's nod he continued.

Doctor: Well before I let you in let me warn you that Mr Bing has amnesia; he will have forgotten a lot. It is your job to help him. But as you all seem to be close friends, it is very likely that he will remember you.

Joey whispered to Ross.

Joey: What's amnesia?

Ross: It means that he has forgotten stuff, sometimes, even people.

Doctor: Follow me.

They all followed quietly behind.

* * *

**Scene:** In a ward

Chandler is in a bed with pillows behind his head, helping him to sit up.

Doctor: I'll leave you with the patient. Call me if you need anything. Visiting time ends at 8.30pm.

Monica runs over and hugs Chandler, not letting him go.

Monica (softly crying): I thought that you were dead

Chandler pats Monica on the back soothing her then looked up at the others and mouthed the words 'Who is she?'

Everyone else in the room exchanged a worried glance.

Rachel: Monica, will you come outside with me for a minute?

Monica: Sure. (to Chandler) I'll be back before you know it.

She kissed him on the cheek, and then left the room with Rachel, the two heading for then hospital cafeteria.

Chandler: Ummmm… hi everyone. Who is that?

Joey: You mean you really don't know who she is?

Chandler: Nope.

Joey: But you remember us, right?

Chandler: Sure. Phoebs, Joey, Ross and Rachel is outside with that girl.

Joey: Oh, that's Monica she's….

Ross (interrupting): My little sister and your best friend. She was really upset about all this, because she's closer to you than anyone.

Phoebe: What about me?

Ross: What about you?

Phoebe: Well actually, I think that I'm the closest to you all, because I can read your auras, tell the future and read you minds. So there!

Joey: Cool!

Ross rolled his eyes.

Ross (whispering to Chandler): Yeah right!

Phoebe: (angrily) I heard that!

Ross looked scared.

Ross: I've gotta go now. I promised Carol that I'd babysit Ben tonight.

Joey: Ben's his son.

Phoebe: and Carol's his lesbian ex-wife.

Chandler: I know. Actually, I've been thinking. Carol reminds me of that English teacher we had in college. Mrs Graham, I think her name was.

Ross: Yeah, she kind of does. Okay see you later.

Ross exits.

* * *

**Scene:** Hospital canteen

Monica and Rachel are sitting at a table talking when Ross walks over to them.

Ross: Hi

Both: Hi

Monica: So what's wrong? Why are we out here?

Rachel looks pointedly at Ross.

Ross: Well, we've got a bit of bad news about Chandler. I mean….

Monica: What? What's wrong?

Ross: Well remember how the doctor said that he might not remember everything?

Monica: But he remembers all of us, so it's okay.

Ross: Well that's the problem. He doesn't remember…

Monica: Oh, Rachel! I'm so sorry. I wonder why he doesn't remember you?

She stands up.

Monica: I'll go and talk to him about it.

Ross: He does remember Rachel and he was just there talking to three of us. Joey, Phoebe and I and he remembers us too.

Monica: Then who doesn't he remember?

It suddenly dawns upon her.

Monica: No! It's not me! He remembers me! He has to!

She began to get hysterical, speaking really quickly and worriedly.

Monica: I'm his best friend, we LIVE together, and he's my boyfriend!

Monica is by now shaking and crying.

Rachel: Come on. Let's do home.

* * *

**Scene:** Chandler's ward

Chandler, Joey and Phoebe are all talking.

Rachel pops her head around the door.

"Good, I found you at last. Monica and I are going now. We'll visit again tomorrow. Monica's just outside, she's a bit upset that you don't remember, but don't worry, it'll get better soon."

Phoebe: We'll come with you! Come on Joey. Bye Chandler.

Joey: Bye buddy!.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

Chandler is asleep.

He dreams of Monica running in and hugging him.

* * *

**Scene:** Chandler and Monica's apartment

_**The Next Morning**_

Everyone is there, except Chandler. Monica is asleep on the couch after crying herself to sleep. Her face is stained with tears.

Rachel: What are we gonna do!

Ross: going to do

Everyone: Shut up Ross!

Ross: Well, we can't let Chandler know that he and Monica are dating.

Joey: What! Why not?

Ross (Looking at Joey like 'Are you serious?'): Because he doesn't even remember her! It will confuse him!

Joey: But what if he never remembers her?

Ross: He will.

Rachel: But what if Joey's right! What if Chandler doesn't remember her? She'll be devastated.

Ross: Calm down everybody

Everyone starts talking at once getting louder all the time.

Rachel/Ross/Phoebe/Joey: What if…/ It'll be fine / His aura was blue / sandwiches!

All the noise wakes Monica who gets up and walks into the kitchen. Everyone immediately stops talking and looks at her.

Monica (cheerfully): Morning all!

Phoebe: She's forgotten him!

Joey: Oh no. Poor Chandler.

Monica: Where IS Chandler? And why was I sleeping on the lounge?

Rachel: Don't you remember? Chandler's in…

Monica (remembering): …hospital

Swaying slightly, Monica reached for someone to lean on before she fell. Ross grabbed her and helped her over to the lounge.

Monica: I remember now. (gets up) Well I'd better go and get dressed.

Rachel (concerned): Mon? Are you going to be alright?

Monica: Of course (snappy) I'm not a baby

Rachel looks hurt. Monica sees this.

Monica: Oh Rach. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, it's just…

Monica breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Rachel rushes over and hugs her. Monica cries into her shoulder. After a while she calms down.

Monica: I'm okay now… I'd better go and get dressed for the day.

Rushes over to her room and locks the door. Everything is silent but then the sound of someone crying could be heard (it's Monica!).

Rachel: I'd better go and see her.

Phoebe: No, she needs some time alone.

Rachel: But…

Ross: No Phoebs is right. Let's leave her for a bit.

* * *

**One hour later**

Everyone has left the apartment.

Monica walks out of her room wearing grey sweat pants and a baggy shirt, obviously Chandler's (like when he broke up with Kathy). She goes over to his lazy boy chair and sits down in it. She curls herself up and you see that she is cuddling a little teddy bear. It's very old and nearly falling apart.

Monica (whispers): I love you Chandler.

She then falls asleep.

Seconds later, as if on cue (he he!) the rest of the gang minus Chandler walks in.

Phoebe: Isn't she sweet. Hey what's that she's holding?

Rachel: It looks like a teddy bear.

Ross: Well it's not hers

Rachel: It's probably Chandlers then. Joey?

Joey; What? Oh, I don't know. He never showed me before…. Oh no!

Everyone else: What!

Joey: Look what she's wearing!

Ross: Huh? Its sweatpants and a shirt

Rachel: Definitely NOT in fashion.

Phoebe: Wait. Aren't they Chandler's clothes?

Joey: Yeah! It's what he wears during phase one.

Everyone looks confused.

Joey: Come on! Don't you remember? After he and Kathy broke up he went into the phases. In faze one he didn't want to do anything except stay in his chair. It was his way of getting over her.

Rachel: Oh no! Monica's trying to get over Chandler!

Everyone looks worried.

Ross: I'm sure that's not it. Come on, it's time to go and visit Chandler. Wake Mon up.

Rachel walks over to Monica and shakes her gently.

Rachel: Her Mon. Get up. We're going to visit Chandler.

Monica (grumpy): I don't wanna go.

Ross: Come on, Monica. Don't be silly. How can he ever remember he loves you if you don't go and visit him?

Monica (softly): Why can't he remember me now?

She gets up, everyone watches her sadly.

Monica: I'll go get dressed

She walks into her room. Rachel, Phoebe and Joey start to follow her into her bedroom.

Ross (angry): Joey!

Joey runs back out.

* * *

**Scene:** hospital

Chandler is in bed. Rachel is sitting on the end of it with Phoebe. Others in chairs around the room. No one is talking.

A doctor walks in.

Doctor: Mr Bing?

Chandler: Yes, that's me.

Doctor (smiles): I figured. Anyway, I've just come to say that you will be free to leave tomorrow afternoon.

Everyone except Monica: Yea/ Great / Finally! Etc

Phoebe jumps off the bed and starts dancing.

Ross: Ummmm… Phoebs?

Phoebe stops. "Yeah?"

Ross: What were you just doing?

Phoebe: Oh that was an Irish jig, a pirate taught it to me when I was in Mexico during the time of the French revolution.

Everyone looks confused.

Doctor: But…

Chandler: Don't go there.

Doctor nods.

Doctor: Okay then, I'll call on you again in the morning. Just call for the nurse if you need anything.


End file.
